the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
PWU Money In The Bank 2017 (RLS Universe PPV)
'''PWU Money In The Bank 2017 '''was a UNION Wrestling Live Event taking place at The SSE Arena, Wembley, London on the 3rd May 2017. It was preceded by PWU Capitol Punishment in February 2017 and followed by European Invasion 2017 in June 2017. Background: # Tavish Noone and Felix Broad were prevented from debuting by the Rebrand Agreement, leading to fan disappointment. The best UNION Wrestling could do, in the end, was utilise the duo in Dark Matches beginning at PWU MITB. # Birdy and Lara Grey had traded beatings in the shows leading up to the Live Event in their feud over the Women's World Championship, leading to the Tables Match being announced for this event. # Amy J and Miss Deeds had several run-ins both in the lead up to this event and on the live circuit, and this match was a last minute addition. # Broderick had promised leading into this event that he would break World Champion Ryan Burton. The event would be the first "Wembley Warfare" Match, confirmed by GM Eddie Hamer prior to the event. # Grayson Gage had returned a couple of weeks prior to the event to accept the challenge laid out by Tyrone Riske for the Brawl Championship, confirming a Hardcore Brawl for the event. # The Coalition had defeated the departing Dudley Boyz weeks before the event due to their departure, being replaced in the challenger role by Ambition. # Ace and Sinyster had been feuding on shows and the live circuit since the latter's heel turn and the end of the former's last feud, with an Inter Championship Match all but confirmed for the event on the first Live From The Union show following PWU Capitol Punishment. # Five of the six participants in the Ladder Match were known going into the event, with the sixth being GM Eddie Hamer's "anti-Broderick insurance". Card: Aftermath: # Noone & Broad would team again on the live circuit, but were unable to be debuted on the main shows despite a petition to the RLSverse. # Birdy suffered a knee injury in the battle with Lara Grey, which would keep her out of action for more than a month, though she remained in storylines involving Grey and Amy J going forwards. # Amy J herself was catapulted into a feud with Grey to replace the injured champion, greatly changing plans going forward and somewhat stunting the Manx's push. # Broderick's title win would demoralise Ryan Burton, but the American would come back surprisingly and feud with him for another set of shows. # Grayson Gage's Brawl Title win would prove the final chapter of a story started in the smaller promotions and played out massively between the two in UNION Wrestling. # The Coalition and Ambition would continue to feud on the basis that a foreign object was used to end the match. # Ace would move on to feud with former stablemate Mayhem following this, a feud that would later be among the greatest of their careers. # Virgil Baker's shocking return to win the briefcase would insert him into the on-going feud between Broderick and the locker room, firstly led by Burton and GM Eddie Hamer, and then by The Cowpoke and Hamer's temporary replacement The Maverick. Trivia: * Paul "Triple H" Levesque attended the event as part of the partnership with WWE, along with William Regal. They described the event as "immensely worked" in post-event interviews. * In the weeks following the event, the Money In The Bank element borrowed from WWE was confirmed to be phased out in favour of a more UNION-specific name. Virgil Baker, in the meantime, began being referred to as "The Banker". * Both Grayson Gage and Birdy suffered knee injuries at the event, leading to criticisms of both as endangering themselves needlessly while holding important titles within the company. Gage, unlike Birdy, was at least able to work through it. PWU Money In The Bank (RLS Universe PPV)